MY FIRST LOVE
by kunalpatil7083
Summary: IT IS A STORY OF BOY WHO LOVES ONE GIRL DUE TO SOME REASONS THEY GOT SEPERATED.


**SUMMURY :- THIS IS A STORY OF BOY EXPLAINING HOW HE FALL IN LOVE WITH GIRL . AND HIS FIRST FIRST CRUSH OF MID SCHOOL.**

**MY FIRST LOVE**

**THERE IS NO LANGUAGE IN WHICH WE CAN EXPLAIN THE FELLING OF LOVE BUT WE CAN FEEL IT. I HAVE CHANGED MY SCHOOL AND IT WAS MY FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL. SO I WAS NERVOUS BUT I THOUGH THAT IF I HAVE TO MOVE ON SO I HAVE TO ALL ABOUT MY FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL. SO I FINALLY REACHED AT MAIN GATE OF SCHOOL. IT WAS HARD TO DIGEST BUT I ENTERED INSIDE AND THE BELL RANGS FOR THE FIRST CLASS. I WAS SETTING ON LAST BENCH SO NO ONE CAN NOTICE ME AS I THOUGH. BUT AS YOU KNOW IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN WHAT WE THINK . SO TEACHER HAS SEEN A NEW FACE IN CLASS SO SHE STOOD UP AND SAYS STAND UP NEW BOY.**

**AHH ! YES MAM. **

**I WAS SO AFRAID AND SHE ASKED MY NAME AND I WAS TRIMBBILEING IN FEAR BUT THEN I SAW ONE FACE IN CLASS. SHE WAS WRITING SOMETHING IN HER NOTE BOOK. AND WHOLE CLASS WAS STAIRRING AT ME IT LIKE THEY GONNA EAT ME . BUT THEN SHE SUDDENLY SHE TURNED IT WAS LIKE MY FEAR WAS ALL GONE. I CAN NOT EXPRESS MY FELLING TO YOU BUT . AND I FINALLY SAID MY NAME " OTIS " THEN TECHER SAID SIT DOWN . I WAS JUST WATCHING HER. I THOUGHT THAT SHE IS THE REASON GOD HAS SEND ME AT THIS PLACE. AND I SET DOWN .THEEN TEAACH STARTED TEACHING BUT IN MY MIND THE PICTURE OF THAT GIRL WAS STORED IN MIND.**

**DAY BY DAY I WAS MAKING FRIENDS IN CLASS BUT I HAVENT TALK TO HER TILL NOW BUT I GUESS YOU ARE EXCITED TO KNOW HER NAME IT IS "CANDIS". SHE WAS THE REASON THAT I ATTENT THE CLASS DAILY. FOUR MONTH HAS ALREADY PASSED BUT HAVENT TALKED TO HER AND I WAS SURE BUT I WAS AFRAID TO TALK . THEN I TALKED TO HER FRIEND TO HER NO TO ME AND I HAVE HER NO NOW . BUT THERE IS ANOTHER CHALLENGE IN IT IF I CALL HER. IF SHE ASKED WHO GIVE YOUR NO SO WHAT I CAN TELL HER. AFTER TWO THREE DAYS I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO NOT TO CALL HER BUT MESSAGE HER. SO AT EVENING I MESSAGED HER "HII" SO THERE WERE NO REPLAY FOR THREE THE OTHER I WENT TO SCHOOL SHE WAS NOT THERE IN CLASS. I WAS SO AFRAID WHAT COULD HAPPENED TO HER THEN SUDDENLY SHE ENTERS THE CLASS AND LOKES AT ME AND SAYS NOTHING. IT WAS LIKE MY HEART STOPPED FOR SEC.**

**AFTER SCHOOL MY PHONE BEEPS AND YOU WONT BELIVE THAT SHE TEXT ME FOR FIRST TIME. NOW I FEEL LIKE I WANT NOTHING FROM LIFE. AND THIS WAS A STARTING OF TEXTNG AND THEN CALLS AND THEN MEETS BUT WE HAVENT COMITTED TILL NOW BUT WE BOTH KNOW ALREADY. I WAS WAITING FOR RIGHT TIME AT THE ANNUAL FUNCTION I THOUGH THIS IS IT. NOW OR NEVER SHE WAS ON STAGE TO PERFORM HER RAMP WALK FOR FASHION IT WAS OVER SHE WAS AT BACK STAGE. I WENT THERE AND I FINALLY SAID TO HER I LIKE. THEN SHE SAID IDIOT YOU TAKE THAT MUCH TIME TO TELL ME. AND SHE HUG ME.**

**AFTER THREE YEAR OF RELATIONSHIP. THAT MOMENT COME WHEN MY PARENT ARE MOVING TO OTHER DI TOLD HER THAT WE ARE SHIFTING THEN SHE STARTED CRYING. I TRIED TO STOP HER AND THEN SHE WAS GONE. I TRIED TO STOP HER BUT IT WAS TO LATE SO I WENT HOME AND SO I WAS IN FLIGHT. BUT SHE WAS IN MY MIND .I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT HER. AFTER THE FLIGHT LAND I TRIED TO CALL HER BUT SHE WAS NOT RECEIVING THE CALL SO I TRIED TO MESSAGE HER BUT THEIR WAS NOT ANY DAYS I LOST MY CELL. SO I BROUGHT NEW ONE.**

**AFTER TWO YEARS I GRADUATE AND I HAD A JOB AND A NEW LIFE**

**BUT THERE WAS NO SATISFRACTION IN JOB **

**THEN AFTER LONG TIME I THOUGHT I SHOULD VISIT HOMETOWN BUT DUE TO BUSY SCHEDULE IT WAS PROSPOND TO ONE MORE THE TIME FINALLY COME TO GO HOMETOWN. THE PLANE FINALLY LANDED. THEN I LEFT MY PARENTS AT GRANDPARENT HOUSE AND VISITED CANDIS HOUSE.I KNOCKED THE DOOR. THEN SHE OPEN THE DOOR BUT THERE WAS NO HAPPINESS ON HER FACE. SHE DIDN'T TALK TO ME AT FIRST PLACE .DIDNT SAY AWORD AND SAID TO LEAVE HER HOUSE.I WAS SO THAT I WAS SO BROCKEN THAT DAY AND I WAS DRINKING THAT FULL NIGHT. AT MORNING I SAW A MAN TAKING HER TO IN CAR . SO I FOLLOWED HIS CAR .AFTER I VISIT HIS HOUSE SLAP HIM AND ASK HIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER. HE SAID I AM A DOCTOR AND I SHE IS MY PATIENT. I ASKED HIM WHAT HAPPENED TO HER HE SAID HER BOTH KIDNEY WERE FAILING DAY BY DAY .**

**SO WHY CAN YOU TRANSPLANT A NEW KIDNEY IN HER .HE SAID THERE IS DONOR READY FOR THIS DONATION. I TRIED SO MUCH BUT THERE IS NO LUCK. SO SAID TO DOCTOR I DECIDED TO GIVE MY KIDNEY TO HER. THEN IT IS OK…..**

**FINALLY THE OPERATION WAS SUCCESS. I TOLD THE DOCTOR NOT TO TELL HER WHO HAVE DONATED THE KIDNEY FOR HER. AND I WAS GOING TO LEFT THIS COUNTRY IN NEXT SIX HOUR. SHE VISITED MY HOME SHE ASKED MY PARENT ABOUT ME AND THEY SAID I AM AT AIRPORT. THEY TOLD HER ABOUT DONATION. AND SHE STARTED CRYING .AND REACHED AT STARTED SEARCHING ME . AND I SAW HER SHE WAS CRYING. SHE STARTED RUNNING TOWARD ME AND FINALLY HUGGED ME. AND SHE SAID YOU WAS THE REASON THAT I HAVE NOT TALKED TO YOU THAT DAY.**

**I SAID… I KNOW. SORRY I LEFT YOU BEHIND THAT DAY. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT PLZ CAN YOU FORGIVE ME.**

**SHE SAID, I HAVE NEVER LOOKED THAT WAY**

**SO THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY I HOPE YOU MUST LIKE IT. IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES LIKE THIS PLZ COMMENT ME**


End file.
